Adventure Freddy Fazbear
On-Screen Appearance Let's Go on an Adventure! Adventure Freddy will jump forward to the stage as if starting a battle from the game Special Attacks Neutral Special - Mic Toss Adventure Freddy will throw his microphone at opponents. A Boomerang-Like move that can give Opponents more damage that are closer to Freddy and less damage for Opponents far away from Freddy. Freddy will never lose his Microphone, Even when he gets hit. Because it will teleport back in his hand if it's out of his hand Side Special - Pizza Wheel Freddy will summon a whole Pizza that will roll through the stage. It can damage Opponents in a line and give the same Damage. If you do it in air, The pizza wheel will stay in a straight line. There is a chance the pizza will fall over and be edible Up Special - Freddy in Space Freddy will obtain a Space helmet and a blaster. Freddy will jump higher and can use his blaster by pressing B. If the move is done in air, Freddy will disable his gravity for 5 seconds Down Special - DeeDee's Fishing Hole Adventure Freddy will get into a boat. You can ram into Opponents by using the left or right nunchuck joystick. Press B to use the Fishing Rod to grab Items, Opponents or Traps. This move can be only done in air Final Smash - Foxy.EXE Adventure Freddy will walk away and the Stage goes black. Then a computer Background with the Foxy.EXE file. A cursor will click it and the game will appear with the Opponents in it. They can continue Battling, But it will be glitched out. Withered Foxy will appear in the background and say his creepy messages. After a while, Withered Freddy will appear and scare the Opponents and Instantly K.O. one of them. The stage goes back to normal and Adventure Freddy will walk back to the stage (Just like his Enterance) KOSFX KOSFX1: Holy Crap! (From FNAF World Fredbear's Voice in Foxy Fighters) KOSFX2: Ah! Star KOSFX: (FNaF Scream) Screen KOSFX: Oh! Taunts Up: (Does his Attack Animation) Sd: (Looks at the Screen) Dn: (Giggles) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Stands there while the words "YOU FOUND A NEW PARTY MEMBER" flashes above the opponents head as he/she is next to Freddy) Victory 2: (Walks Away) Victory 3: (Is with Adventure Bonnie, Chica and Foxy) Lose/Clap: (Adventure Fredbear Facepalms as Adventure Freddy just stands there) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Single Punch *Dash Attack - Chomp *Forward tilt - Gloom Song *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Jumpscare *Up Smash - Birthday *Down Smash - Blast Down Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Grabs with Both Arms *Pummel - Slams the Foe on a Table *Forward Throw - Pushes the Opponent *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - Jumps on a See-Saw and Launches the Opponent *Down Throw - Jackhammer Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Freddy's Head Victory Music FNaF World OST - Battle Theme: Victory! (Also replaces the Results theme like Cloud in Smash 4) Kirby Hat Adventure Freddy's Hat, Ears and Eyebrows Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pizza Wheel slice Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red (Foxy) *Blueish Purple (Bonnie) *Yellow (Chica) *Green *Golden (Golden Freddy) *Adventure Fredbear *Adventure Toy Freddy *Adventure Withered Freddy *Adventure Phantom Freddy Trivia *If Adventure Freddy has the Fredbear skin, Regular Freddy's colors will be on Fredbear in the Lose pose *This may be the oddest character ever Video Category:Playable Characters Category:FNaF World Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Celebrities Category:Personal Picks Category:Alternate Versions Of Characters Category:X Horniness Category:Cute Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Video Movesets Category:Animatronica